Past practice has incorporated thin sheet metal strips or shims positioned around the periphery of a shaft, with the dry gas sealing arrangement pressed over the strips and shaft as a method or attempt to center the dry gas sealing arrangement on the shaft. Common practice was to form dimples or other structures having peaks and valleys in the strips in an attempt to center the dry gas sealing arrangement about the shaft.
During operation, the elasticity of the structure having the dimples, peaks and valleys formed therein was lost and the centering ability of the strips have been known to fail. When the elasticity of the structure is lost, the dry gas sealing arrangement becomes unstable, moves off center and causes the components of the gas compressor to rotate eccentric. The eccentric rotation results in unbalance and effects the operation of the gas compressor to the extended that operation thereof must be discontinued. Thus, the gas compressor must be pulled off line and repaired.
The above systems used therewith are examples of attempts to control the concentricity of dry gas sealing arrangement.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.